Love From Beyond the Beyond
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Daisy passes away and Luigi is stuck with raising a 15 year old daughter while working a job and maintaining a steady relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Guess what? I lied I'm making another story. I thought of this while washing the dishes. Strange? Anyway here you go.

Chapter 1: True Love

Laura was sitting in her bedroom playing with her dolls when suddenly she wanted to go outside. Laura sat her dolls in her toy box and ran out of her room in her parents mansion. She ran down the steps and cut a corner and ended up in the kitchen. There she saw her daddy. Whenever she wanted something all she had to say was three simple words. "I love you." She walked up to her father and rocked forward and back trying to get his attention. Luigi was paying some bills when he finally noticed his little daughter.

"Hi Laura, do you need something?" Luigi asked while looking up from his paper work. Laura walked up to her dad and embranced him.

"I love you daddy?" Laura replied.

"I love you to honey," Luigi said while hugging his five your old daughter. Laura released her dad and continued standing there waiting for the perfect moment.

"Daddy can I go outside?" Laura casually asked.

"Not right now honey." Luigi answered while not looking up, "I'm very bus- Wait go ask your mom." Laura nodded her head and ran out of the kitchen to her parents room. Her mom was fast asleep on the bed with a open bag of potato chips on her stomach. She slowly shook her mother but she didn't wake. So she lifted her eyelid and spit in it. That did the trick. Daisy quickly sat up and rubbed her right eye.

" Laura why did you just spit in my eye." Daisy replied angrily.

"I wanted you and you wouldn't wake up and can I go outside." Laura asked

"Ask your father." Daisy demanded.

"I already asked him and he said to ask-,"

"DAISY!" Luigi yelled from the kitchen then he marched into the bedroom and he had fury in his eyes. "Laura could you go to your room please," Luigi replied while grinding his teeth. Laura nodded and skipped out the room.

"Oh Luigi did you forget to take your meds," Daisy remarked jokingly. " Look at this!" Luigi exclaimed while holding up a piece of paper. Daisy observed the paper then said,

"It's just a black piece of paper. Wait did you get a paper cut?" Luigi looked at the paper and then turned it around, "Oh it's my credit card bill." Daisy finished.

"You spent $400!" Luigi yelled.

"No I didn't I spent $400.63." Daisy explained. Luigi then snapped his pencil in half.

"Me being a 25 year old father and teacher is really stressful now you!" Luigi yelled.

Luigi then started breathing quickly and having shortness of breathe while holding his chest. He then fell beckwards and passed out. "Luigi whats wrong are you okay?" Daisy asked while kneeling by his side. "LAURA COME HERE!" Daisy yelled to her five year-old daughter who came quickly. "Laura go get mommy's shoes and put yours on," Daisy yelled while running to the bedroom phone. She dialed 9-1-1 and heard the dial tone.

"Hello this is the Mushroom police department what is your emergency?" said a calm female voice over the phone.

"My husband just passed put and he is holding his chest and he looks like he can't breathe. We live in the mansion of Boo woods and the address is 2974." Daisy cried.

Please stay calm ma'am. We will send an ambulance right away." The female replied then she hung up. Daisy hung up and dialed the Mushroom castle's phone number.

Mushroom Kingdom Castle

"We'll get it dad!" The older Mario brothers twin sons named Bradley and Peter yelled while running down the stairs past Toadsworth and knocking him over.

"To late," Peach said to the boys while picking up the phone in the hallway. "Hello?" Peach said over the phone.

" Peach, Luigi just passed out while his was yelling and he doesn't look good. An ambulance is coming soon."

"Oh dear, Mario, the boys, and I will be there soon." Peach concluded while hunging up the phone. Peach quickly turned around eyeing her twin sons. She looked at her brown haired son then said, "Bradley, go get your shoes and tell Toadsworth something," then she turned to her blonde haired son," and Peter go find your dad, tell him to meet us down here with shoes on." The boys nodded and ran to do their jobs but, confused on why they had to do it."

Daisy was standing by the door holding Laura while waiting for the ambulance and, soon enough they came quickly. Two toads and one Koopa Troopa came came running in holding a strolling bed. Where is the patient miss?" The Koopa asked. Daisy gave them the directions to the room and they ran in that direction.

The men pushed the stroller with Luigi tied on it which made Daisy burst into tears and to hold her daughter tighter. A few minutes later, Mario then burst through the front door with both of his sons under his arms. "Is Luigi okay?" Mario asked out of breathe while putting his sons down. Daisy covered her mouth with her free hand and shook her head.

"Lets go to the hospital to see him there." Daisy said while grabbing her and her daughters jackets.

When they got there they walked to the room Luigi was in but the docter sent them to the waiting room. 15 minutes later a toad that was a little taller then a regular toad and he was wearing bllue glasses. And by the look on his face it looked like bad news. "Is he going to be okay Doc?" Mario asked while standing up.

"Unfortunatly no, see he had a Heart Attack caused by stress and high blood pressure with was caused by stress. Also he needs a new heart but, we don't have any. Would any off his family members like to sacrifice their life for him?" The docter asked.

"I'll do it." Mario replied while stepping forward.

"No Mario you can't. You have to run the kingdom I'll do it." Peach said while stepping forward.

"Mario you know you can't run the kingdomm by yourself and Peach can't either. Also you have two kids that need your guidance. I'll do it because this is all my fault." Daisy replied. When she finished her sentence she started sobbing into Peach's shoulder.

"You may see him now," The docter said then stepped out the room. All six of them walked into the room. Bradley walked up to his uncle and sat by him.

"Uncle Luigi I know you may not hear me but, I think you are an awesome roll model. And if this is curtains for you your only regret would be marrying aunt Daisy." Bradley concluded.

"Bradley!" Peach snapped at him. Laura just walked up to her father and hugged him with tears rolling down her face. The docter walked in the room with a couple other docters.

"We need you now Mrs. Sasara," said the docter. "Can I have a second with my daughter please." Daisy asked Everybody walked out of the room and left Daisy with her five year-old daughter. "Listen Laura I love you and I am going to go and you will won't see me again," Daisy sniffeled.

"I love you to mommy what about daddy?" Laura asked while laying her hand on her mothers hand.

"Daddy while be just fine. After the docters make him feel better he will need some time to recover. And while he is recovering you will be with auntie Peach and Uncle Mario. Daisy stopped talking and hugged Laura. They released each other and walked out to the hallway. Daisy had a moment with everyone and hugged them goodbye and walked with the docters towards the operation room.

I know I know, grab your box of tissues. Sniff, Sniff. How will Luigi react when he is better? Will the bag of potato chips continue to lay on the floor and become stale? While Peter get any lines? These questions will be answer in chapter 2!


	2. It Just Didn't Turn Up

**Hey everybody what is up. I know that I have been working on my other story and haven't been focusing on this one. Oh something else in the summary it says that Laura is 15. Don't worry I will get to that. I have also noticed that this story isn't getting a lot of reviewers, because it only has one chapter. Fine I will get to the point.**

**I only own Dennis, Elizabeth, Lindsey, Austin, and Whitney**

** Here is what you all came here for...**

Chapter 2: It Just Didn't turn up

Peach, Peter, and Bradley were sitting on red chairs in the Mushroom Castle's playroom doing nothing out of the ordinary. There were six chairs surrounding a circular table, and 3 of those seats were filled. Peter was starring at his fingers while rubbing the tip of his nail. Next to Peter was his mother, Peach. Peach's elbow was on the table and she resting her head in her hand while only maintaining a simple sigh. Finally, Bradley was sitting on the chair next to his mother while kicking his feet. Seeing was a dramatic thing happen, it was devastating.

You see, Bradley wasn't the smartest pea in the pod but he knew what to do at times. He had heard stories of his father acting like a...well...a, um,...a dumbass. After that his Aunt Daisy would push his father in the stomach, or something in that nature. He just pretended not to like his aunt, but he didn't mean it. Sure, she caused, many, many, many, many, many, many,many problems for **A LOT** of people still we stuck by her side. Bradley felt like a turd because that last thing he said to his aunt was sarcastic, but right know all he could do was cry.

At that moment, Mario walked in carrying Laura. Laura had her hands over his shoulders while her face was buried in his chest. Mario walked over to the bed in the playroom, pulled back the covers, and place the little girl on the bed and covered her up. "Are you feeling any better honey," Peach asked Laura who was holding her stuffed zebra under the covers. Laura slowly shook her head and slid her entire body under the light blue quilt.

Mario just sighed while looking down and walked out of the room. Peach realized this and followed her husband out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mario and Peach got all 3 kids ready to go back to the hospital the very next day. When they arrived at the hospital they slowly approached Luigi's room. Peach turned around and saw Laura lugging behind.<p>

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." Peach said to the little 5 year old girl.

"I'm OK," Laura assured her auntie. The small group walked in and Luigi was fast asleep.

" Is he dead?" Peter asked his father.

"Hopefully not," Mario answered.

Laura hoped on the hospital bed and coddled up next to her father. Luigi turned toward Laura a bit a opened his eyes.

"Daddy," Laura exclaimed while embracing him.

"Laura, Bradley, Peach, Peter, Mari-. Hey, where's Daisy?" Luigi asked while peeking out the door. "Is she behind you?"

"Luigi this isn't very easy to say, but you had a heart problem and you needed a new one. Daisy gave hers for you." Mario explained.

Luigi sighed while resting his head on his pillow, and he turned his head to his 5 year-old daughter. Mario, Peter, Peach, and Bradley then walked out of the room to give Luigi some time with his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later...<strong>

"WHAT? This is preposterous." King Richard yelled.

"It is true your highness, I got the information from the highest authority" King Richard's servant named Dennis replied.

" From what authority," King Richard asked.

" The Mushroom Kingdom newspaper stand," Dennis mumbled.

"Speak up," Richard demanded.

" THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Dennis shouted.

" Cynthia!" Richard yelled.

"Quiet down Richard," The Queen of Sasaraland named Cynthia remarked.

"Davis here just told me that Daisy died," Richard explained.

" It's Dennis," Dennis informed.

" Yeah, Devin whatever. You can go now. " Richard stated.

"Dumb bastard," Dennis mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say Daniel?" Richard questioned.

" I said 'Yes Master' " Dennis lied then ran out of the room.

"What do you mean Daisy is dead," Cynthia asked.

" Dylan told me that Mario and Peach told him that." Richard explained.

" It's Dennis, can't you take the time to learn your servants names? Also Luigi would've informed us if that happened." Cynthia pointed out.

"See, I told you we never should have allowed Daisy to move in with her boyfriend." Richard snapped.

" She was pregnant." Cynthia protested.

"At 19? I would expect more out of a Mario brother. All his intentions were to get in the bed with my daughter." Richard admitted. "David!" Richard exclaimed.

"Dennis!" Cynthia hollered afterwards.

"Yes my lady," Dennis answered while speeding in the room.

"I need you to get a plane for us for the Mushroom Kingdom STAT!" Cynthia ordered.

" Yes ma'am," Dennis replied while saluting to her. Dennis the ran off to complete the assignment.

* * *

><p>"Totally Liz, did you see his chest? Sexist chest ever." Laura said to her best friend named Elizabeth over her cell phone. Luigi then suddenly walked in the living room holding a stack on of papers to see Laura on the couch. Laura saw Luigi and started to change what see was saying, "Yep, best CHESS board ever, gotta go Lizzy." Laura hung up her phone and tossed it on the couch.<p>

" What am I going to do with you," Luigi chuckled while shacking his head.

DING-DONG!

"You can always stop breathing down my neck 24/7," Laura suggested while walking towards the mansion's double doors. Laura flung open the doors and saw two older people standing before her.

" Is that you Laura?" The female asked.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Laura questioned

" Laura who is- AAAAA," Luigi screamed as he looked at the two figures in front of him. Apparently it was Daisy's parents.

" Luigi we need to talk," Richard said while glaring at him.

" Who are them dad?" Laura asked her father.

" Those are your mother's parents." Luigi explained.

" Well that sucks for you, i'm going somewhere that's not here." said Laura while walking out the door.

" Oh no you don't," Luigi protested while pulling on her hood purple hood. Luigi lead her to the couch and sat her down. Cynthia and Richard followed and shut the door behind them. They then sat on both sides of Laura.

" Is Daisy dead?" Richard questioned getting straight the point.

" Yeah." Luigi quietly spoke.

"And you didn't tell us," Richard yelled while standing up. King Richard ran up to Luigi and picked him up by the collar.

" Whoa! Don't hurt him. I don't want any blood on this new outfit," Laura stated while brushing herself.

" When did this happen," Cynthia questioned.

" 10 years ago," Luigi whispered.

" WHAT 10-, This isn't over. I should have never let Daisy move in with you when you got her pregnant at the age of 19" Richard exclaimed while poking Luigi in the chest and storming out the door.

" He forgot to take his medicine," said Cynthia. Cynthia walked out behind her husband and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Laura was standing at her locker with her best friend named Elizabeth. Elizabeth had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes.<p>

" He then comes up and grabs my dad by the collar. It was hilarious," Laura explained.

" Your crazy, oh my good here's Bradley," Liz warned (Liz is a nickname).

" Hey Elizabeth, can you help me get this girl I like?" Bradley asked.

" Okay fine, but this is the last time," Elizabeth decided.

" Please go out with me please?" Bradley asked.

" For the last time, no" Liz replied faking the entire. A blonde girl named Lindsey had walked around the corner. Bradley then started to fake cry which caused Lindsey to build up some sympathy.

" Awww, I so sorry. Here let me make you feel better," Lindsey insisted. Lindsey grabbed his head and lied it on her shoulder. They then walked away.

" Are girls that dumb now a days?" Laura questioned.

" Depends, look Austin is coming." Elizabeth pointed out. Austin was a tall good- looking guy who was sort of dating Laura. The problem was that Luigi didn't even give Laura the "okay" to date. Austin had short brown hair and at that moment he was wearing a black long sleeve T-shirt with a black vest.

" Sorry I'm late," Austin remarked softly and leaned in for a kiss. Austin kissed Laura and she returned the kissed. Austin pinned her against the lockers and held her around the waist.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes up and looked at the clock above her realizing she had 3 more minutes to get to class. "If your dad is a teacher and he won't let you date, why would you make-out with someone outside of his classroom?" Liz thought. Suddenly Luigi walked out of his classroom and snapped his head to his right.

" HI MR. MARINO!" Liz yelled rather loudly. ( I choose that last name because it is a Italian last name and it is close to Mario.) Laura stopped kissing Austin and pushed him away.

" Get to class," Luigi snapped. It was right before 5th hour, and Laura and Elizabeth had Math class; which Luigi taught. Yep, 9th grade math. Laura and Elizabeth and behind Luigi and Austin walked the opposite direction.

" Laura came back here," Luigi demanded. Laura came back and folded her arms while holding her books. " Do you know how in-responsible what you just did was?" Luigi lectured.

" In-responsible? This is coming from a guy who had a child at the age of 19." Laura shot back.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who is raising a teenager on my own while working a job. At the age of 5 had to wake up at 4:00 A.M every morning with no rooster, no alarm clock, but with the sense of responsibility." Luigi recalled. Laura slightly opened her mouth and rolled her eyes.

" I had to go to the farm every morning and milk the cows. Since I didn't have a bucket, I had to carry the milk in my hands for 8 miles with the snow up to here," Luigi replied while putting his hand on his forehand. " Now, get in my classroom." Luigi demanded.

* * *

><p>Peach walked into the Mushroom castle library with a gloomy expression on her face. Mario looked up from the papers and looked at his wife.<p>

" Is something bothering you?" Mario asked eyeing her suspiciously.

" Yeah, its just that I need something to do. Something important. I want to be known more." Peach admitted.

" Your the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario informed.

" I know, but I want to have an important role. Make a big difference in someones life. Like you." Peach pointed out.

" Your a mom and the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario replied.

" Can it," Peach commended. " Forget it," Peach then stomped out of the room. Mario then shook his head and got back to his paper work.

* * *

><p>"Laura!" Luigi hollered as he stirred a pot of gravy on the stove with a spoon. Laura then bolted down the mansion stairs and into the kitchen.<p>

" Where is Shivers?" Laura questioned. ( Shivers is their butler)

"I said he could have the next few months off. Anyway, could you finishing setting the table for ?"

" Kay," Laura answered then walked over to the cabinet and drawer. She pulled out two cups and two forks. She then walked over to the table she then froze.

" Dad, why are there three plates?" Laura asked.

" I'm having a 'special' friend over for dinner today," Luigi yelped excitedly.

" A special friend? Your dating again? Remember your last girlfriend, she was a complete idiot. She was dumber then Brad, and that's saying something." Laura pointed out.

" Well this girls is different. Her name is Whitney and I like her a lot. We have been seeing each other for about a month and a half and I thought it would be nice if you guys met," Luigi explained while taking a baked chicken out of the oven. The door bell rung as Luigi turned off the stove.

" Just in time to. Laura get the door please," Luigi instructed. Luigi then stopped her by saying her name. " Be nice,"

Laura nodded then slowly walked to the door. Laura wasn't that thrilled about Luigi being in a new relationship. This was Luigi's second girlfriend since her mother passed away. Laura sighed the opened to front mansion's doors. Laura eyed the woman up and down and took what she saw in.

She was an average height girl, but was a tiny bit shorter then Luigi. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that went down her back. She was wearing sparkly red lipstick on her lips. Whitney had on a red strapless dress on that was very short. It was tight on her and hugged her body perfectly. Her dress was so short that if she sat down you could maybe she her underwear. If she was wearing any. Well, maybe not that short but you get the point. She had red high heels on that made the same height as Luigi. She also had on a red jacket. Whitney hated kids, but she couldn't tell Luigi that.

"Hi Whitney," Luigi greeted as he walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss directly on the lips. Luigi held her hand as he escorted her inside and shut the door behind her. Luigi took her jacket off and hung it on the hook next to the door.

" So you must be Laura, I'm Whitney. I have heard so much about you." Whitney introduced. Laura rolled her eyes then turned away and headed for the steps.

" Laura come back here!" Luigi exclaimed. " I'm so sorry Whitney,"

"It's alright. I would have acting the same way if my dad was in a new relationship," Whitney replied.

Luigi touched Whitney's back as she walked into the kitchen and he grabbed Laura by the wrist. " It smells wonderful. You know what they say cute guys cook while," Whitney complimented.

Luigi served everyone their food and they started to eat. Luigi took a bite of his Macaroni and slowly swallowed. " You know, our meeting was very interesting. We met each other while I was taking a jog," Luigi explained.

" You must have met her while you were rounding a corner," Laura mumbled. Luigi glared at her and was about to yell, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

**End of chapter two. Cool huh?This one was pretty good. But I want you to tell me.**


	3. The 4 Bases

**Hey**** everyone, I really don't know what to say, just accept that, I don't own anybody except Dennis, Elizabeth, Austin, Whitney, and Lindsey. I want to make this clear I DON'T OWN PETER BRADLEY OR LAURA. I READ OTHER STORIES AND THEY WERE IN IT. IT WAS ALSO MADE BY SEVERAL DIFFERENT AUTHORS. I DON'T KNOW IF THEY WERE CREATED AMONG THE FANS, BUT I HAVE READ A FEW STORIES AND THE KIDS NAMES WERE MARC, PETER, AND LAURA. I should also mention that Laura's real name is Lauren, Laura is just a nickname.**

Chapter 3: The 4 Bases

Luigi glared at her and stood up. Luigi pushed in his chair walked to the door. Laura wrinkled her nose at Whitney and turned to follow her dad. Before Laura left the room she turned towards Whitney. Whitney then stuck her middle finger up at Laura. Whitney walked up to Laura who was standing in the large kitchen doorway. Whitney poked her and yanked her hair.

" Stay out of my way," Whitney demanded. Laura then turned around and grabbed her arm. Laura pulled her arm forward and made her flip over;Whitney hit the floor right in front of Laura with a thud. She then let out a high pitched scream. Luigi then ran in the room with Bradley.

" Oh, get the popcorn, its a cat fight," Bradley exclaimed.

" Laura, you know what? I am sick and tired of you. Go to your room. I'll deal with you later." Luigi instructed. Laura stomped past her dad and ran for the stairs while crying her eyes out. Luigi walked over to Whitney who was on the floor and helped her up. " I apologize for Laura. I don't know what has gotten into her." Luigi explained.

" Maybe hormones and a shot of Vitamin C." Bradley suggested. Luigi rolled his eyes and carried Whitney bridal style to the living room. Luigi sat her down on the couch and leaned behind her. He held up the front of her dress and unzipped the back of it.

" No bruise," Luigi observed.

" It just hurts though." Whitney claimed.

" Here you lay down," Luigi replied while taking off her heels and sitting them on the floor. Luigi zipped her dress back up and laying a pillow under her head. Luigi got up and walked over to Bradley. " Do you want me to drive you home?" Luigi asked.

" Sure, I call shot gun!" Bradley yelped while running out the door.

" Do you mind staying here until I get back?" Luigi asked Whitney while grabbing his black coat of the hook. Whitney shook her head and lied back down.

* * *

><p>Laura sat on her bad crying until she heard rocks banging on her window. You see, she was on the second floor of her 3 story mansion. Laura whipped her tears and walked to her window. She opened it and looked down. It was Elizabeth standing on the ground by her dad's flower garden.<p>

" Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

" I could sense you were troubled," Elizabeth explained.

" Really?" Laura asked while wiping away her tears.

" No, you probably sat on your phone and called me and I overheard you sobbing. So I came," Elizabeth admitted.

"Wait, hold on a sec." Laura replied. Laura ran into her closet and got a long rope and tied it to the comforter by the window.

" Here climb up here," Laura recommended as she threw the rope over the ledge.

Elizabeth saw the rope hit the ground and started to slowly climb up. When Elizabeth got up to Laura's room she hugged her.

" Are you okay," Liz asked while pulling away. Whitney then crushed in the room.

" Lucky guess," Whitney replied. Laura hung on the Liz and started to scream loudly. Elizabeth started screaming but didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Luigi had already dropped Bradley off at the Mushroom Castle and Mario, Peach, Bradley and Peter were playing a board game. Mario then sat up straight and looked forward.<p>

" What's wrong dad," Peter asked.

" I don't know I feel a...disturbance." Mario stated.

* * *

><p>Whitney grabbed Laura by the collar and brought her to her face. " You are getting on my last nerves. If you tell your father anything I will make you life a living hell," Whitney explained.' Whitney dropped her and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the mansion. Whitney started up her car and left in a heartbeat.<p>

Elizabeth sat there talking to Laura and softly striking her hair.

Luigi stormed in the mansion, took off his coat, and slammed his car keys on the coffee table with was by the door.

" LAUREN ROSETTA MARINO, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Uh, oh," Laura warned while hopping from her bed.

" Your dad yells really loud," Liz remarked. Laura and Elizabeth walked out the door. When they found the steps they walked downstairs and saw Luigi standing with his hands on his hips with fury in his eyes.

" When did Elizabeth get her and why is she here," Luigi asked

" Laura booty called me," Elizabeth explained while chuckling.

" I don't even want to know what that means," Luigi answered.

" Elizabeth I am grounding Laura, so can't have any company over. Do you want me to take you back home?" Luigi asked while walking over to his coat for the second time.

" Sure, I really appreciate it," Elizabeth greeted then walked out the door with Luigi.

* * *

><p>"<em> Ring-Ring,"<em>

_" Good Morning, Mushroom Kingdom! Such a wonderful Saturday Morning we woke up to. And that brings us to the weather reports, Cloudy skies most of the day with a 70% chance of raii-"_ The news reporter replied on Laura's clock radio as she turned it off.

" Here, I'll carry that for you," Luigi replied. Laura crept down the stairs and looked down while not getting off.

" There, I brought a lot more stuff then I thought I would bring," The strange woman replied. Laura couldn't see who was standing next to her father. Laura peered down a little farther and saw it was Whitney standing next to her father with 5 blue suitcases. " I can't believe you asked me to move in now. Maybe we could get to the fourth base soon." Whitney suggested while coming in for a kiss. Laura put her hand over her mouth pretending to throw up and if things didn't already seem bad, it got worse...she fell backwards.

Laura tumbled down the steeps and hit the wall. Luckily Luigi and Whitney were not by the steps, but in a different part of the room.

" Are you spying on Master Luigi?" Shivers asked while holding out a hand. ( Shivers isn't completely human. He is a ghost, but he can touch solid things)

" Shivs!" Laura exclaimed while grabbing his hand and standing up. " I thought dad gave you a couple months off,"

" Ms. Lauren, would you please refrain from called me 'Shivs', and yes he did give me a couple month's off. I stayed to continue watching over him while as took a little vacation." Shivers explained. " It seems that master Luigi has a lady friend. She is quite delightful,"

" Delightful? She is a bitch," Laura replied.

" Ms. Lauren would you please cease the foul language," Shivers asked.

" Yes, moth-," Laura then stopped herself. She just sighed to herself and walked in her father's direction.

" Oh, hey Laura great thing you here. Whitney is moving in with me. I know she isn't on your good side, but you two should get along." Luigi explained.

" My I have a word with you," said Laura. She pulled her father in the opposite direction and into a different room. " You guys have only been dating for about 2 months. Now there are going to be 4 people living here. Plus, I don't like her." Laura explained.

" I want you to get to know her. Everything is going to be okay. Also if things do go well there might be a fifth family member." Luigi remarked.

Laura bent over with one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth. " Oh my god I just threw up in my mouth a little," Laura stated.

" Help with these bags Laura," Luigi instructed.

" I don't want to help her," Laura whined.

* * *

><p>" Yeah I know, he is really hot. His daughter is an dumbass though. Yeah, Rachel I know. I will dump his sorry ass after we have sex first. I don't even like him either. They're coming back gotta go," Whitney replied then hung up her cell phone and put it in her back pocket.<p>

" Lets put your bags upstairs in my room," Luigi remarked while picking up two bags. Laura picked up two bags and Whitney carried one.

" Oh, here take three," Whitney stated while placing the bag in her arms.

Luigi went up the stairs followed by Laura then Whitney. They went up the stairs then turned right and saw Shivers walking around carrying stack of laundry.

" Shivers I thought I gave you these next few months off," Luigi remanded.

" I went into Ms. Lauren's room and saw that her laundry needed to be done." Shivers explained.

" Oh really, I told you to wash all your cloth yesterday," Luigi replied while turning towards Laura.

" I know, but I was busy," said Laura as she continued to walk.

* * *

><p><em>Knock-Knock<em>

" Come in," Peter yelled to the person that was knocking at his door.

" Hi Peter," Peach greeted as she walked into her sons room. "Peter I was think that maybe tomorrow we could some son and mother time," Peach recommended.

" Mom, I'm 16," Peter informed.

" I know in just 2 years you will be gone," Peach whined while see sobbed into her hands. " I miss the days when you and Bradley used to be crying 24/7 and you had those dirty diapers. I always had to wipe you noses whenever you got sick. Beautiful times."

" If you miss having a baby here then why don't you just make another one," Peter suggested.

" HAVE A BABY ARE YOU SERIOUS! I CAN'T GO THROUGH ALL THOSE HORRIBLE DIRTY DIAPERS AND ALL THAT CRYING! I HATED THAT!" Peach exclaimed.

" Fine, I will have some mommy and me time," Peter decided.

" That's what I was going for," Peach snickered while walking over to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3 leave a review for me. Please.<strong>


	4. The Wrong Moment

** Hey online reader, I just wanted to thank you for clicking the title to this little story I choose to write. Now that you are reading this take a little time to congratulate yourselves…... Don't own anyone except Dennis, Lizzy, Whitney, Rachel, Lindsey, and Austin.**

Chapter 4: The Wrong Moment

Mario stood in the throne room with Toadsworth as he leaned against a wall.

" Master, *cough* Mario I think you are doing a swell job as King of *cough* the Mushroom Kingdom. You also need to decided which one your sons are *cough* fit to be king." Toadsworth reminded.

" It's obviously not going to be Brad," Peter replied while walking into the room.

" Who knows, It could be anyone of you," Mario pointed out.

" True, dad can I talk to you alone?" Peter asked. Mario nodded his head and gestured for Peter to follow him into a different room. They both sat down around a table. " I agreed to spend some time with mom," Peter admitted.

" Oh my gosh," Mario exclaimed, " Why did you do that,"

" She was saying how she would miss Bradley and I when we move out," Peter explained.

" One of you guys are going to come back to rule the kingdom. Remember that." said Mario.

" I forgot about that," Peter gulped.

" Oh, look widdle Peter is having girl troubles. Well, so am I!" Bradley exclaimed while walking into the room and holding out his arms.

" What's wrong sport," Mario replied.

" Lindsey dumped me," Bradley confessed.

" How long have you guys been dating anyways?" Peter asked.

" Since yesterday," Bradley revealed.

" Then why did she break up with you," Mario asked.

" She said I was dangerously stupid," Bradley remarked.

" Well, don't we all?" Peter commented.

" Shut your pie hole," Bradley snapped.

" Let me tell you a little something about woman: They're like Hurricanes, they are wild and exciting when they come, and when they leave they take your houses and cars," Mario spoke.

" Thanks, your a great dad." Bradley thanked while putting a hand on his father's shoulder.

" It's a good thing I'm not a bad one. Speaking of bad dads I wonder what Luigi is doing," Mario implied.

* * *

><p>" I can't believe your dad thought we were actually going to the library." Liz replied while eating a small Chinese food box of Sesame Chicken. Laura placed her fork in the box and pulled out a small piece of chicken.<p>

" It's a long walk from Toad Town to my house," Laura uttered.

"Well, were here. We are here a little early then we said we were going to be." Liz realized.

" Don't worry dad won't mind." Laura coaxed. Elizabeth and Laura walked up to the mansion and opened the door. They saw Shivers lighting a candle.

" Hey Shivvy Shiv Shivs!"Elizabeth greeted.

" Ms. Elizabeth refrain from giving me such a nicknamed. I would respect that." Shivers asked.

" Fine, but no promises." Liz teased. Elizabeth and Laura walked upstairs and turned a few times. When they passed Luigi's room they heard giggling.

" Do you hear that?" Laura asked while pressing her ear against the door.

" Are they having ' you know what' " Liz uttered.

" I bet, we gotta stop them," Laura replied.

" How?" Liz asked.

" We bust in there," Laura suggested.

" What if they're naked, I don't want to be scared for life?" Liz replied.

" Lets hope they aren't," said Laura. Laura touched the doorknob then stopped. " I've got a better idea," Laura stated.

Laura knocked on the door and tried to make an impression of Shivers, " Master Luigi, if you two intend to make love please keep it down," Laura impersonated.

Liz and Laura giggled after they she said that, but Liz stopped giggling when Luigi opened the door wearing a blue shirt and bage shorts. Laura kept giggling until she turned around and saw her dad with a angry look on his face. " She did it," Liz accused while pointing to Laura.

" Laura!" Luigi said angrily but softly.

" Dad I'm sorry," Laura remarked.

" Why would you try something like this?" Luigi questioned with a disappointed look.

" I'm sorry, I just thought that you were, and I don't want Whitney to hurt you. She doesn't like me. I doubt if she even likes you. Why won't you believe me?" Laura sniffled.

" Why are you so disobedient? I have been being to nice. Whitney is a nice person. Why are you acting like this?" Luigi snapped. Elizabeth then walked away to Laura's room.

" You aren't even listening to me!" Laura yelled.

" I am listening to you," Luigi hollered back.

" I thought you were my dad," Laura screamed.

" I'm trying the best I can," Luigi snapped back.

" Why couldn't you die instead of mom," Laura yelled back as loud as she could then ran away to her room.

Luigi walked back into his room and saw Whitney on her knees in a pink gown. " Is Laura okay?" Whitney asked pretending to be worried.

" Laura was there at the door. She wishes I was dead instead of her mom." Luigi explained.

" Oh Luigi, it's probably just a phase," Whitney then went behind Luigi and hugged him around the waist. " Do you want me to talk to her?" Whitney questioned.

" No thank you, but thanks for your concern," Luigi thanked.

* * *

><p>" What are you doing Laura?" Liz asked as Laura put on a dark blue hat backwards.<p>

" I going to the Mushroom Castle with my aunt and uncle. Whatever you do don't tell anyone," Laura said sternly.

" Fine, I won't tell unless anyone ask," Elizabeth reasoned.

"Thanks, your the best friend ever," Laura remarked while giving her friend a hug with one arm. She tightly held a sports bag and motioned for her to followed her. Lizzy and Laura ran at top speed down the steps and out the door without being spotted. When they reached Toad Town they went their separate ways.

Suddenly Bowser landed right in front of Laura. " What do you want you Koopa crap pot?" Laura snapped. " I'm not in the mood,"

" Oh, but you will. Since I can't take over the Mushroom Kingdom I will have to take over Sasaraland," Bowser explained.

" If you want to take over Sasaraland you have the wrong person. Either talk to the Queen or the Queen's daughter," Laura advised.

" I guess Green 'stache never told you then," Bowser assumed.

" Told me what?" Laura questioned.

" The princess of Sasaraland is you mother," Bowser informed.

" That's impossible. He would've told me if that was true. He knew he didn't even care about me," Laura replied. Laura then started to cry in harder.

" You can cry in my castle. Now lets get a move-on," Bowser instructed. Bowser went and picked up Laura as she ferociously kicked and screamed.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that Brad?" Peter asked his younger brother.<p>

" Hear what," Brad questioned.

" I hear screaming," Peter observed. Bradley hopped up from his seat and walked over to his window. He looked out and saw Bowser carrying Laura away.

" That giant turtle thing has Laura!" Bradley exclaimed. Peter's eyes widened and he was the first to run out of the room follow by Bradley.

" MOM! DAD! MOM! DAD!" Peter and Bradley yelled simultaneously.

" Boys what's the matter," Peach replied with Mario behind her.

" THAT BOWSER PERSON THING WAS OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE AND HE OR SHE HAS LAURA," Bradley exclaimed.

" Peach, inform all the guards about everything and you boys help to. I'll get Luigi!" Mario demanded then ran in the opposite direction. Mario had ran to the front of the castle and saw Bowser flying away in a ship. Mario continued to ran non-stop all the way through Boo Woods.

When Mario finally reached his destination he knocked on his younger brother's front doors. When Luigi opened his doors his eyes were red and tears were falling down his face.

" BOWSER KIDNAPPED LAURA!" Mario hollered before Luigi could say anything.

" That's impossible. She's here," Luigi remarked.

" I saw Bowser's ship fly away and Laura was in it. Man you are a bad father," Mario pointed out.

" This is serious," Luigi replied.

" Who is it honey," Whitney asked while coming behind Luigi wearing some short shorts and a purple tank top.

" Whitney I need you to stay here I have to go. I'll explain it to you later," Luigi explained. Mario pulled on Luigi's sleeve and they closed the door behind them. Mario was wearing his red shirt, overalls, and his signature red cap ( **just had to put that in there,**). Luigi was just wearing a blue shirt and bage shorts.

" We need to be prepared," Luigi stated while stopping his brother.

" No need," said Mario while handing his brother a Tanooki Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong> End of chapter 4, Laura has gotten kidnapped and Mario and Luigi have to save her. I promise I will try to put some Koopaling humor in. I love those guys. <strong>


	5. Unexpected Relationships

**Hey I'm back to continue my story. I won't change the genre of the story because I think it has romance in it and a lot of family moments. It has adventure in it also so I just wanted to put that out there. Don't own anyone except, Dennis, Whitney, Rachel, Austin, and Elizabeth.**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Relationships

Peach walked around the castle with Peter and informed the guard to well...guard. " What does Bowser want with Laura?" Peter asked while he walked.

" I don't know. We will probably find out soon enough though," Peach informed.

" I'm worried," Peter admitted.

" You should be," Peach replied.

* * *

><p>" When I saw Laura being carried away she had like a bag. Was she running away?" Mario asked.<p>

" Probably, we got into a fight. She said she wished I would've died instead of Daisy," Luigi explained.

" She didn't mean it. We people get angry that sometimes say things that they don't mean," said Mario.

" I hope she is okay," Luigi remarked. Tanooki Mario and Luigi were flying all the way to Bowser's Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Dude, did you see that chick Bowser just brought in? She is smokin' " A green koopa guard named Chris replied.<p>

" She is only 15," A red koopa guard named Justin remarked.

" Yep, but I want that for Christmas," Chris said. Suddenly Mario and Luigi floated down and landed in front of the guards.

" Damn it, she has a boyfriend." Chris snapped.

" Wait, they look a lot older then her. They are probably her sugar daddies." Justin remarked.

" Hold, up. These are the Mario brothers. They're here for the girl. Why?" Chris asked.

" That's my daughter. Now let us in," Luigi snarled.

" Woah, you have a daughter. You totally knocked some chick up didn't you," Justin yelped.

" You should have invited us to the baby shower," Chris proclaimed.

" What?" Mario questioned.

" I don't know. I don't get paid enough for this," Justin remarked.

" Wait, you get paid?" Chris exclaimed.

" Yeah, like 5 coins an hour," Justin explained.

" That is unfair," Chris replied. As Chris and Justin talked with each other Mario and Luigi crept behind them and entered Bowser's Castle.

* * *

><p>Laura softly cried as she lied down on the bed in the dungeon she was thrown in. Suddenly 8 koopa's walked up the dungeon bars.<p>

" Let me guess, King Dad kidnapped you?" Lemmy asked.

" Yeah, who are you?" Laura questioned while wiping away a tear.

" I'm Wendy, this green haired goofballs name is Iggy, this is Ludwig, this is Roy, this is Morton, this is Lemmy, this is Larry, and is this Bowser Jr." Wendy introduced while pointing to each of the koopas.

" We aren't like our dad. We don't like how he kidnaps good people who didn't do anything wrong." Larry explained.

" Except when he has those horrible Mario brothers." Wendy said while shuddering.

" Especially that stupid red one named Mario," Lemmy gulped.

" That green one, is such a cry baby," Morton pointed out.

" Hey, that guy who wears green, is his name Luigi?" Laura questioned.

" Yes," Ludwig answered.

" That's my dad," Laura blurted out, " I doubt if he is even coming to get me. He is probably making out with his stupid girlfriend."

" I'm sorry to hear that. Here let me get you out of here," Wendy remarked while using her magic wand to break out of the dungeon.

" Thank you, Wendy. I'm Lauren, but everyone calls me Laura." Laura uttered.

" Want to come to our play room," Larry shrilled.

" I'd love to," Laura shrieked then followed Iggy as he bolted in a certain direction. When they got there they opened the huge doors and there were toys everywhere. Lemmy ran near the center of the room and created a ball with his wand and started to balance on it. " This is real fun. I wish I lived like them." Laura thought.

" This way Laura," Wendy replied while yanking on her shirt. Roy, Morton, and Iggy bolted over to the massive toys and fiddle around with them. Bowser Jr. stood near Lemmy and watched him balance on his ball. Ludwig just walked around and watched his other sibling play with the toys.

Laura followed Wendy over to a chest and she pulled out some dolls, blocks and other cool stuff. Laura picked up one of the dolls. When she was younger she loved dolls. Her mom used to love to play with her. Laura missed her mom a lot.

* * *

><p>" I told you we should turned right," Luigi babbled.<p>

" I have been here a lot more times then you have," Mario replied. Mario and Luigi turned a corner and they were in the throne room. Bowser was fast asleep in his chair holding a doll that looked like Peach. Mario rolled his eye when he saw this. Luigi started to ran across the room which made a lot of noise.

" I love you to Peachy," Bowser whimpered in his sleep. Luigi laughed quietly until Mario put a finger on his lips to tell his to be quiet. Bowser suddenly snapped his eyes open.

" Look at that, the Mario brothers. Couldn't you guys come back later? I was in the middle of my beauty rest," Bowser groaned.

" Looks like those beaut rest aren't really working out for you," Mario joked.

" Where is my daughter? Luigi snapped.

" Feisty little guy aren't you?" Bowser chattered. Mario walked up to Bowser and pulled him down by his collar. Bowser swung at Mario, but he dodged it. Bowser then used his fire breath on Mario.

" I'm going to burn you to a crisp you red...um,... red annoying, non-plumber anymore, that always gets in my way, and foils all my times with my true love, you." Bowser muttered.

" I'm terrified," Mario said sarcastically. As Bowser growled loudly Luigi tip-toed out of the side of the throne and begin his search for his daughter. Luigi turned a corner and found a huge door with the word "Playroom" on the top of it. Without hesitating Luigi pushed the doors open. When he opened the door he saw Laura in the middle of the room dancing with the other koopas.

" Oh my god, Laura I was so worried about you," Luigi quavered.

" I thought you weren't coming to get me," Laura spoke.

" Wouldn't come? Why would you think that?" Luigi asked.

" I thought you didn't like me anymore," Laura admitted.

" That isn't true, I love you with all my heart. You are the most important thing in the whole entire world to me," Luigi revealed.

" I'm sorry about what I said to you. I don't mean it," Laura replied.

" I know you didn't mean it. Let's go," Luigi remarked.

" DON'T GO!" All 8 koopa's yelled at the same time and they ran up to her.

" She understands me so much," Wendy said and hugged her legs tightly.

" I love you Laura," Larry informed.

" I love you to Larry," Laura answered while giving Larry a hug. " I love all you guys,"

" Can we come visit you in the Mushroom Kingdom," Ludwig suggested.

" Can they dad?" Laura asked excitedly.

" As long you don't cause any trouble, yes," Luigi decided.

" YEAH!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed while knocking Lemmy of his ball. Lemmy wrinkled his nose and got back on his ball.

" Bye guys," Laura yelled as Luigi waved to them. When they walked out it didn't take them long to get back to the throne room. when they got there they saw Mario on his knees holding Bowser in a head-lock.

" And the next time you have an inappropriate dream about my wife you are going to wish you were never born," Mario warned.

" Fine, whatever just let go of me," Bowser demanded. Mario let go of him and he fell to the ground. Bowser got up and shock his head. He then spotted Luigi and Laura standing by one of the doors. Bowser then growled as loud as possible, then started jumping up and down causing a earthquake.

" It's not fair; it's just not fair. You stupid non-plumbers ruin everything. I hate how you ruin every single plan I have then shove it right back in my face and laugh about it," Bowser exclaimed.

" Moron," Laura muttered under her breath. Bowser heard this little comment and started yelling every curse word in the book. He started stomping all over the place and breathing out fire in every direction. Mario ran out first followed by Luigi who was holding onto Laura and ducking as they ran. Once they got outside of the castle they stopped to take a breather.

" That dude needs to take a chill pill," Mario advised. Mario, Luigi and Laura started back on the trail until Laura stopped.

" I forget something," She yelped then ran back into the castle. About three minutes later she came back with a bag. It took a while, but they finally made it back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

" DADDY," Bradley yelled as he jumped into his father's arms.

" Oh, Laura!" Peach exclaimed while running up to Laura and hugging her tightly. " I was so worried about,"

" Hello, can't breathe," Laura gulped as she tried to push away.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Peach replied.

" It's alright," Laura remarked. Peter suddenly walked out of the castle with his head down and covering his ears. Whitney followed behind him running her mouth. Whitney looked down and noticed he wasn't listening and smacked him on the back of his head.

" Pay attention!" Whitney yelled. " Like I was saying, when I 17 I won homecoming queen and since then I started to be forward. I always cared about my looks and now I don't 'cause I know I am the prettiest ever. Right Paul?" Whitney asked.

" It's Peter," Peter corrected.

" That's what I said," Whitney lied.

" Hey dad," Peter said while running ahead of Whitney. " Mom why is she here," Peter whispered to his mother.

" I don't know just be nice," Peach reminded.

" Hey babe, I didn't know you were here?" Luigi stated while hugging her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

" I was looking for you because I needed $150 dollars," Whitney answered.

" Anything for you honey," Luigi said. Mario raised an eyebrow at his brother and walked up to the Mushroom Castle doors.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of chapter 5. Wow! Two uploads in one day. I am awesome. I am sure all you guys want to know who my favorite Koopaling is. My favorite Koopaling is Larry. Yep, the one with light blue hair. He is also the youngest Koopaling. I am sure you guys know by now that Whitney is a gold-digger. That is it.<strong>


	6. To Much in One Day

**Hello guys, here is chapter 6. I really wanted to thank all of your reviews so far. I really love what you guys are doing for me. I only own Whitney, Elizabeth, and Austin. Here is chapter 6 called:**

Chapter 6: Too Much in One Day

At the moment Luigi and Mario were in one of the the tea rooms in the castle and Peach, Peter, Bradley, Laura, and Whitney were in the leisure room.

"Luigi we need to talk," Mario informed his little brother.

" Spill it," Luigi replied while sitting in the chair across from his brother.

" I don't think that Whitney is good for you?" Mario stated.

" What are you trying to say?" Luigi asked while leaning back on his chair.

Mario put his fist on his chin and finally came up with a decision, " Whitney like you because of something you have," Mario remarked.

" What do I have that she wants so bad?" Luigi questioned while leaning back.

" You have a mansion; you have a lot of money?" Mario exclaimed, " And how you got all this money from being a teacher, I'll never now."

" So your saying she's a gold-digger," Luigi pointed out.

" Well I wouldn't-, well I would call her that," Mario admitted.

" You know what. You are just upset that I am in a new relationship," Luigi accused while standing up.

" Upset? Why would I be upset? I'm thrilled that your in a new relationship. I just don't think she feels the same way about you that you feel about her," Mario proclaimed while standing up.

" Why don't you just stop. You are such a control freak!" Luigi snapped.

" Oh, I'm a control freak," Mario repeated.

" Yeah, you think that since your such a big shot being the king of the Mushroom Kingdom and all!" Luigi announced.

" I'm just trying to help you," Mario claimed.

" If you want to help me, why don't you just stay out of my life," Luigi informed then walked out of the room. Mario sat back down and and put his hand on his forehand.

* * *

><p>"And don't you like my flawless blonde hair? I think I am the prettiest person in this room. Don't you think?" Whitney asked Peter, Bradley, Laura, and Peach how were in the room at the time.<p>

" Auuugggg, kill me now," Bradley whined while have his feet on the sofa and his head off the front of it.

" Me first," Peter replied while groaning.

"Be quiet and let me talk," Whitney demanded.

" You get on my nerves," Bradley squeaked then walked out of the room. Luigi walked up to the door peeked his head in the room they were in.

" We're about to go. Come on guys," Luigi remarked then Laura and Whitney soon they got back to their house Laura ran to here room in a heartbeat, but before she could Luigi called her name.

As he took his coat off and Whitney walked into a different room Luigi began to talk to his daughter. " Laura I am taking you off of punishment," Luigi stated.

" I tried to run away; your rewarding me." Laura said.

" I know. You only ran away because I wasn't giving you enough attention," Luigi explained.

" Luigi i'm going out for a bit, tootles" Whitney announced while walked past Luigi and walking out the door.

Laura rolled her eyes then an idea popped into her head. "May I go to Elizabeth's house?" Laura asked.

"Sure," Luigi answered.

" Great," Laura exclaimed then ran out of the door. Luigi shook his hand then with to the kitchen and got a glass of wine. Luigi sat on the couch and took a sip.

" And then there's one," Luigi said out-loud to no on in particular.

* * *

><p>" So whats the plan?" Elizabeth asked while looking at her silver digital camera.<p>

" It's easy, I know for a fact that Whitney is in this mall somewhere. Let's just catch in the act of doing something well, bitchy!" Laura remarked.

" Like that," Elizabeth replied while looking forward. Laura followed her friends gaze and saw Whitney by the fountain making out with a guy.

" I knew it," Laura hollered happily. Elizabeth got her camera ready and was about to take the picture until Mario showed up behind them. Laura and Elizabeth screamed simultaneously while turning around.

" Why did you do that?" Laura snapped while hitting her uncle on his chest.

" Look!" Elizabeth exclaimed while pointing to Whitney. Mario covered his mouth in shock as he saw the horror.

" I knew something was up," Mario replied in shock.

" I know, that's why you need to help us. PPPPPlease!" Laura begged.

" I'm really busy," Mario pointed out,"

" Please Mario," Elizabeth whined while grabbing onto his red coat.

" While, I do like playing and going undercover," Mario smirked, " But no, Toadsworth made me stop years ago."

" Just for now," Laura promised.

" Sure," Mario agreed. Elizabeth smiled then yanked Mario towards the other side of the fountain. Elizabeth handed Laura her camera and Laura started snapping pictures of Whitney and her guy kissing each other. Suddenly Laura's grip on the camera loosened and unfortunaly she dropped it... in the fountain.

" My bad," Laura shivered while turning to her friend.

" Clumsy," Elizabeth remarked while slapping her on the back of her head.

" Don't fret guys," Mario said while pulling out his cell phone. Mario held up his dark blue phone and snapped a picture. Mario, Elizabeth, and Laura got from the position on their knees, turned around, and sat down completely.

Whitney stopped kissing her guy friend named Zachery and yanked his to the another side of the fountain because she swore she saw a flash.

" Well well well, look who we have here," Whitney taunted as she came to the other side of the fountain.

" Uh, oh," Laura cooed as she heard Whitney.

" Get the boy," Whitney instructed Zach. Zach walked up to Mario and before Mario could provide any self defense Zach took out a taser and tased Mario. Mario suddenly passed out afterwards. Whitney pulled out two needles from her purse and immediately injected them into Laura and Elizabeth. They instantly passed out. Zach carried Mario and Laura, and Whitney carried Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Were are we?" Laura lisped while stirring looked to her left and saw Elizabeth trying to break free of the knots. But no use. Mario was the second one to wake up he shook his head and looked to his left and his right. Mario was in a chair and was tied up as while as the other two girls.<p>

" So you guys are awake?" Whitney asked while walking into the room.

" Is this a kidnapping? This is the second time is was kidnapped today?" Laura complained.

" I should've known. You lying son-of-a-bitch," Mario snapped.

" I hate being restricted," Elizabeth replied while wobbling in her seat.

" What did you guys see?" Whitney asked.

" Saw what?" Mario asked playing stupid.

" You don't want us to take drastic measures," Whitney said while walking up to Mario and holding a knife under his neck, " Do you?" Mario shivered at the touch of the cold blade against his neck.

" Y-Y-You kissing that guy over there," Mario stuttered.

" Oh, really. Let me guess you guys were going to take of a picture of it and saw it to Luigi correct?" Whitney guessed. " Smart, but you aren't going to get that far. You see I want to do something. You guys are getting in my way." Whitney took the knife away from Mario's neck and walked near the exit of the room.

" You know I could kill any one of you guys right now?" Whitney questioned. After those words left her mouth she walked out of the room. Suddenly a huge ship like thing bursted through the left wall of the room. A black little creature came out from it. It was called a Luma; its named was Polari. A girl then jumped out of the ship and onto the floor. The lady was a little tall and had wavy blonde hair.

" ROSALINA!" Mario exclaimed while fidgeting.

" Look at you Mario, long time no see," Rosalina stated while walking behind Elizabeth and untied her. " Looks, like your a little tied up,"

" Yeah, this is _knot_ my dad," Mario snickered. Rosalina freed Elizabeth and she hopped up from the chair she was in.

" That was so uncomfortable," Elizabeth revealed. Elizabeth ran over to Laura and untied her; Rosalina did the same to Mario. When Laura was freed she walked over to Rosalina and stood before her.

" I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Laura questioned.

" I'm Rosalina and I go way back with your parents and your Aunt and Uncle. Your uncle Mario here helped me fixed my ship and in return I promised to continue watching over him," Rosalina explained.

" That's awesome," Laura stated.

" Let's go guys," Mario rushed. Rosalina, Mario, Elizabeth, Laura, and Polari entered the ship.

* * *

><p>Mario, Laura, and Rosalina dropped Elizabeth off at her house after their ran away from Whitney. Now they were trying to get to the mansion as fast as possible.<p>

When they got to the mansion they didn't hesitate to fling the door open. Unfortunately it was locked. Mario pulled out his key to his brother's house and opened the they opened the door they saw Whitney laying on top of Luigi on the couch. They were kissing until Mario cleared his throat which caused them to stop.

" Hey Mario, Laura, and Rosalina. I haven't seen you in like forever." Luigi recalled while walking up to Rosalina and embracing her. Whitney walked up to Luigi and held his hand. Rosalina clenched her fist angrily as she watched Whitney. Mario pulled out his phone and searched through his pictures. Mario found what he was looking for and sat down on the couch next to his younger brother.

" Look," Mario replied as he slowly showed his brother the picture. Mario regretted being there when Luigi saw the picture. It was the picture revealing that Whitney was cheating on Luigi. Luigi's eyes began to water but he didn't want his daughter to see him like this. Luigi quickly stood up and stood in front of Whitney.

" We're done, and I want you to move out," Luigi said sternly. Luigi ran up the stairs and to his room without saying another word.

" I have to go back to the castle now. Rosalina and Polari, you guys are welcome to come stay at the castle until you want to go back to the  
>Comet Observatory," Mario acknowledged.<p>

" No, thank you. I would prefer to stay here with Luigi if that is okay," Rosalina stated then walked over to Laura, " Only if I was invited to spend the night here,"

" You can spend the night here for as long as you like," Laura clarified. Mario gave a hug to Rosalina,shook hands with Polari and embraced Laura.

" Take care of Luigi you to," Mario reminded. Mario then walked out of the mansion doors and headed over to the Mushroom Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with chapter 6. I might end this story next chapter. Most likely I'll tell you guys soon. Bye you guys.<strong>


	7. Better Things

**What's up! I'm sorry to say but I am ending this story with this chapter. The reason is….. I am so excited to begin my new story called "Life With a Little Something" Nice Title right? I I'm more excited then ever to finish this story (Not that I don't like it). You guys should start reading this chapter now here we go...**

Chapter 7: Better Things

Rosalina stood in the Mansion's kitchen making a smiley face breakfast with a pancake as a face. Eggs as eyes and bacon as a smile. Luigi did find out the night before that Rosalina was spending the night at his house. Rosalina had a small "school girl" crush on Luigi and that lasted through her child hood years. Rosalina went to the coffee making and poured Luigi a cup of coffee.

Rosalina didn't forget Laura. She also made Laura the same thing, but gave her some orange juice instead.

Laura ran out of her room and slid down the staircase railing. Laura was wearing a _very _short top that only covered her chest. It was sleeveless and it was the color red. Laura had her hair down and it fell down to her shoulders. Laura had on blue jean shorts that stopped under her knee. When she went into the kitchen she saw Rosalina setting some food on the table.

" Good Mornin', You know you didn't have to cook for us your the guest," Laura replied while walking into the kitchen.

" Good Morning to, and I knew that week days are a little tough for you and your dad and you always have to start with a good meal," Rosalina explained. Rosalina turned around and eyed Laura up and down. " This won't work"

" What won't work?" Laura repeated.

" Your outfit." Rosalina remarked.

" What about it?" Laura asked.

" It exposes your body. Let me tell you something. I was your age once. I wanted all the guys to see my body. But you don't want that kind of attention, you want boys to like you because of whats inside," Rosalina stated.

" I'll go change," Laura said then turning the opposite way. Luigi passed Laura in the hallway and was about to say something until he heard footsteps in the kitchen.

" Good Morning Luigi," Rosalina greeted while walking up to Luigi and handing him a cup of coffee. " How did you sleep?" Rosalina questioned while grabbing Luigi's plate and handing it to him.

" I slept okay. Thank you for cooking. You really didn't have to," Luigi pointed out.

" I wanted to." Rosalina protested. Rosalina sipped a glass of orange juice while sitting next to Luigi and drumming her fingers on the table. " Can I tell you something?" Rosalina asked.

" Sure why not," Luigi answered.

" Since when we were in school together. I kind of had a small crush on you." Rosalina admitted.

" Really?" Luigi questioned while chuckling.

" True chiz," Rosalina sneered. " Your really sweet, kind, understanding. You also have the prettiest eyes ever. You are also very attractive," Rosalina listed.

" Well, who wouldn't have a crush on you? I never thought of us as a couple, but you are very pretty." Luigi revealed.

" How about 'after school' all three of us can go somewhere fun?" Rosalina suggested.

" I'd like that; i'd like that a lot." Luigi proposed. Rosalina and Luigi stared at each other for a moment. Before anything could happen they both leaned forward and their lips met. They shared a passionate kiss while Laura walked into the doorway. Laura smiled and nodded because she knew that her life would be better from now until she would move out and find her own prince charming.

" Laura how long are you going to stand there and watch us kiss?" Luigi asked while his eyes were still closed.

" WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Laura yelled while plugging her ears and walking in a different direction.

* * *

><p><strong> Yes, yes I know this was short. But I am done typing and this only took me 10 mins. Ha. Also I always say that to my dad if he ask me a question I don't want to answer. I really works :) Please read my new story I am so excited for you to hear it... or read it?<strong>


End file.
